


Огни Кибертрона

by ferrum_glu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrum_glu/pseuds/ferrum_glu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война с Квинтессой давно закончилась. Кибертронцы почти полностью восстановили свою планету, пострадавшую во времена древней катастрофы. Но Золотой Век и прежнее космическое равновесие, неизбежно потеряны. Все изменилось не только в связи с уходом Первородного Энергона, бившего из недр планеты, изменились и сами кибертронцы. Изменилась политика. Однако, в больших городах, несмотря на растущий с каждым звездным циклом энергетических кризис, создается иллюзия благополучия. Орион и его лучший друг Дион размышляют над некоторыми вопросами пути, по которому двигается их цивилизация.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огни Кибертрона

— Я не могу тебя догнать, Орион!

Свист ветра в аудиодатчиках и короткий смех товарища в интерактиве.

— Тогда я опять выиграл этот заезд, Дион!

Если летным альтформам положено резвиться в небе, то им — механоидам с колесным альтернативным режимом - открыты все пути-дороги родной планеты.

— Я догоню …!

Ослепительные моменты такого простого и бесхитростного счастья. Они вновь затеяли любимую игру, в которой можно почувствовать предел своих возможностей и познать всю прелесть движения по вечерним дорогам. Все, что сейчас ощущает Дион — это бешеные обороты двигателя, полная активация всех систем и - скорость, скорость, скорость.

Ощущения застывают на пространственно-временной отметке — «здесь и сейчас». Праймас, как же это прекрасно — растянуть мгновение в бесконечность!

Искра замирает в грудном отсеке, когда друг начинает еще больше дразнить его, ускоряя темп и выбирая самые сложные сочетания дорожных развязок. Вот Орион устремляется вниз, а затем сразу вверх, с каждым выбросом энергии из реакторов уносясь все дальше и дальше, растворяясь в слепящих огнях, дразня, возбуждая и заставляя восхищаться.

Дион детально повторяет за ним все маневры на этом хитросплетенном кружеве стальных дорог, на многоуровневых спиралях серпантинов, на разлинованных полосами вертикальных треков нисходящих массивах отвесных стен, отыскивая знакомую альтформу среди сотен таких же, как они, движущихся в общем потоке.

Он в восторге от этой игры, дающей ощущение полноты жизни. Еще недавно — серые и скучные, полные рутины будни приписанного к техническому архиву механоида - и вдруг... Фонтан эмоций и новые грани жизни, открывающиеся перед ним, словно анфилады отсеков какого-то фантастического здания, полного невиданных чудес.

«Здесь и сейчас» — мистическая точка, когда все останавливается. Мимо боковых анализаторов с сумасшедшей скоростью мелькают строения, знаки, существа, но Искра застывает в блаженстве. Что это? Дион пролетает сквозь ощущения, как реактивный снаряд, впитывая наслаждение чуть приоткрытыми створками грудной брони. На доли мгновения он ловит необычное для кибертронца чувство абсолютного... бессмертия и покоя. Даже во время перезагрузки ощущения менее яркие.

Как странно, ведь они — жители металлической планеты - и так бессмертны, и так счастливы или дОлжные быть счастливыми по определению современного послевоенного общества.

Но это, уносящее тревогу тепло в проекции камеры Искры, которого не было прежде, ни с чем не сравнимо. Давно забытое тепло, дарящее покой... Дион не в состоянии разобраться в себе и пытается, безуспешно пытается догнать того, кто, как ему кажется, знает ответы на все вопросы.

Вокруг полыхает красками удивительный вечер — редкий вечер, когда они с Орионом вместе. Реки движущихся огней в море огней неподвижных, и над всем — торжественный купол неба, по краям которого разлито расплавленное золото заката. Еще немного - и наступит ночь.

«Здесь и сейчас» — самая нестабильная точка бытия. Пройдет мгновение, и вектор их мыслей сместится, возвратив реальность. Но пока они счастливы!

***

Йакон — столица Кибертрона - обеспечивается энергией в первую очередь. Здесь в центре города не жалеют никаких ресурсов на иллюминацию. Подземные реакторы создают ее столько, что Дион всеми стойками своих двигательных систем чувствует силу, исходящую из глубины планеты. Должно быть, у тех, кто был активирован здесь давным-давно, тех, кто что-нибудь может еще помнить, возникает иллюзия пребывания в Золотом Веке.

Иногда Диону кажется — Йакон и есть центр мира, средоточие всего движения и всех эмоций живых кибернетических существ. Основа населения столицы, конечно же, колесные — такие, как они с Орионом, чьей судьбой начертано быть в неразрывной связи с дорогами. Их невероятно много — кибертронцев с транспортной альтформой, торопливо снующих по гладкому, словно дымчатое металлическое зеркало, непрерывному полотну бесчисленных дорожных магистралей. Благодаря мощному энергетическому питанию, подающемуся на магнитную основу дорожного полотна, в черте города можно скользить с очень большой скоростью, полностью игнорируя силу трения. Силовая подушка и шаровые колеса-опоры позволяют двигаться в любом направлении практически без затрат собственного энергона.

А еще дороги Кибертрона умеют светиться! Волшебное дорожное покрытие испускает свет — призрачный, голубоватый, оттеняющий контуры скользящих по нему существ и яркие разноцветные огни разметки, знаков, рекламных щитов, вывесок, контуров строений, колонн, мерцающих садов из живых кристаллов на открытых террасах нижних ярусов и далеких светящихся крыш, увенчанных острыми шпилями.

Они мчатся след в след: Дион — светло-зеленый грузовик с двойной узкой белой полосой на мощном обтекаемом корпусе, и Орион — с точно такой же альтформой, но другой расцветки — с ярко-красным корпусом и широкими темно-синими полосами по бортам. Издали и в полутьме, когда цвета стираются, их можно спутать - настолько в транспортном режиме оба грузовика похожи. Это было их обоюдное желание — модернизировать собственные альтформы, скопировав друг друга. Этой выдумке три с половиной сотни астроциклов. Ровно столько прошло со времени активации обоих кибертронцев, подружившихся практически с самого своего создания. Но в андро-форме друзья различаются. У них не только разные пропорции, но и рост. Орион более высокий и стройный, Дион — коренастый, с почти квадратными плечевыми блоками и мощным торсом. Они активированы в один день в самом начале войны с Квинтессой, закончившейся три сотни астроциклов назад — войны, навсегда изменившей их планету и их общество...

Но стоит ли вспоминать о проклятой войне, в такой день?

Хрустальные стекла самых верхних уровней отражают широкую оранжевую полосу. Закат полыхает всеми красками. Спокойная величественная красота - простая, но мало кому понятная.

— Солнце, Дион! Пожалуйста, не дай мне его упустить!

— Конечно, друг!

Шоссе — река живого огня, струится под ними. Когда они двигаются внутри спиральных треков, центробежная сила вжимает их корпуса в покрытие, пробует на прочность кибертрониевый каркас каждого, плющит, ломает, словно стремится раздавить. Но стоит оседлать выпуклые спины навесных мостов, как корпус моментально обретает легкость и, кажется, еще немного — и магнитная подушка, удерживающая колеса, разорвется и они... взлетят!

Орион движется быстро, слишком быстро для своей массивной альтформы. Габаритные огни его корпуса веселят и дразнят Диона. Зеленый с белыми полосками грузовик старается не отставать от красно-синего.

— Ты догонишь солнце, а я догоню тебя, Орион!

Его друг снова смеется, ускользая, рассекая холодный воздух стремительной красно-синей молнией. Шоссе круто поворачивает и на вершине виража они взлетают под самую кромку трека, полностью выбирая резервное расстояние инерционной полосы. Выше над ними только тонкий барьер силового поля и... синева, в которой уже проступили первые звезды. На такой высоте их можно увидеть даже при свете огней огромного города. До ухода солнца за горизонт осталось несколько астроминут. Оно огромным оранжево-красным диском повисло прямо перед ними.

— Там, на древних шоссе, звезды ярче, — говорит Орион.

— Ярче?

— Да, особенно за много сотен механомиль отсюда. Там нет городской засветки и небо почти такое же, как в космосе.

— Откуда тебе знать, ведь ты никогда не был в космосе?

— Я знаю, Дион, просто знаю и все...

Дион верит ему. Верит каждому слову, даже когда его друг смешивает фантазию, реальность и то, чем он живет — истории прошлого. Слова Ориона удивительным образом затрагивают самые тонкие настройки Искры, словно что-то пытаются разбудить. Хочется верить его рассказам, отрывающим от суеты и повседневности.

— Быстрее!

Они скатываются с вершины виража, словно с горы, ныряя в просторный тоннель. Они веселы и полны сил. Им хорошо. Они любят весь мир. Или Диону так кажется, потому что он сам влюблен, в том числе и в этот город...

Он уверен — они с Орионом всегда будут жить в этом царстве дорог и электрических огней. Ему кажется — они избранные. И ни что не способно уничтожить их город — город избранных. Ведь даже метеоритная атака, прошедшая после Великого Сражения и почти стершая с лица Кибертрона древнюю Южную Столицу - Каон — Северную Столицу пощадила.

Тоннель разверзает перед ними свой сияющий портал. Двадцать четыре полосы горизонтального шоссе сливаются в кольцо и распределяются по стенам тоннеля. Здесь можно двигаться везде. И Орион, будучи сегодня в игривом настроении, взлетает на самый верхний ярус — на потолок. Магнитные крепления легко удерживают перевернутый вверх колесами массивный корпус стандартного тылового дешифровщика. Дион напрягает все свое умение. Его системы активированы до предела. Но его проворный друг снова ускользает. И вновь его смех - неповторимый, будоражащий самые глубины Искры, резонирует в динамиках Диона. Бело-зеленый грузовик смеется в ответ и протягивает к удаляющемуся красно-синему корпусу отростки-щупальца собственного поля, чтобы соприкоснуться с ним лишь на мгновение, а потом снова погрузиться в водоворот ярких красок вечного движения.

— Мы не выбирались на совместную прогулку с прошлого праздника, Орион.

— У нас не было времени.

— Я так рад, что ты согласился и вообще, я так счастлив!

— Просто мы с тобой перебрали легкозаряженного и весь мир кажется нам чуть краше, чем обычно, — шутит Орион.

— Но ведь он действительно прекрасен, погляди вокруг! Все очень изменилось с прошлого цикла. Йакон стал лучше. Столько новых огней, развязок, которые я даже не успел прописать в свой навигатор. А эта восхитительная осевая разметка, ты видел?! Она фиолетового цвета. Разве это не красиво?

— Это просто огни, Дион, новые огни и ничего более, — смеется Орион, — как же легко нас всех соблазнить красотой и иллюзией благополучия.

— Я убежден, что новые технологии, обеспечивающие нас энергией, принесут нам спасение, — уверенно говорит Дион.

На этот раз Орион долго молчит, петляя по сложному маршруту. Он словно специально выбирает самые высокие виадуки, чтобы пронестись по ним словно комета в окружении искусственных звезд и опровергнуть собственные слова о никчемности огней, которые так прекрасны.

— Недра Кибертрона пусты, — наконец отвечает Орион, и тон его голоса меняется, становясь печальным, похожим на прежний, деловой и вежливый тон вечных будней. Дион проклинает себя за то, что оборвал его смех своим глупым утверждением.

— Кристаллический водород, который сгорает в новых реакторах, — говорит Орион, — это очень грубая альтернатива тому, что потеряно навсегда. Не стоит верить нашим информационным каналам, которые ты так любишь смотреть, и не стоит верить вечерним огням — они обманчивы и непостоянны.

Дион, как всегда, не может до конца понять, что же хотел сказать Орион. Он клянет себя за эгоизм и очарованность его низким мелодичным голосом, который он готов слушать бесконечно, не сильно-то вдумываясь в смысл произнесенных фраз. Но печаль товарища отражается в Искре, заставляя болезненно дрогнуть системы, связанные с блоком эмоций.

— Но почему? Почему?

— Ты правда хочешь узнать, о чем я думаю?

— Я готов отдать все, лишь бы выслушать тебя!

— Тогда вперед!

Орион говорит это так легко и непринужденно, что снова нельзя понять, печалится он или счастлив. Но сегодня Дион намерен узнать о своем товарище как можно больше. Ведь сегодня такой прекрасный праздничный вечер, который они обещали провести вместе!

***

Они веселились весь день. Особый день — Великой Победы, Великого Сражения, который еще часто называли Днем Единства. Почему и зачем взялось такое странное название — не задумывался никто. Но все четко знали — этот день, один из немногих свободных в бесконечном графике простого кибертронца, основной резиденцией которого является Йакон.

Ежедневный и еженощный труд — наследие Войны, разрушившей половину планеты и положившей начало энергетическому кризису. Все население Кибертрона было призвано трудиться. Новые технологии, которые теперь обеспечивали их энергией, требовали огромных затрат на ее добычу и обработку.

— Значит, ты уверен, что если мы станем добывать еще больше энергии на других планетах, то сможем восстановить весь Кибертрон? — вдруг спрашивает Орион.

— Все так говорят, — неуверенно отвечает Дион.

— А ты в курсе, чьи технологии использует кибертронская цивилизация? Откуда появились эти примитивные термоядерные реакторы и перегонные заводы?

— Нет, откуда мне знать такие вещи…

Зеленый с белыми полосками грузовик совершает ловкий маневр и... догоняет друга. Несколько астросекунд они мчатся в параллельных рядах, обтекатель к обтекателю. Орион наверху, Дион — внизу. Звук двигателей в закрытом пространстве сливается в низкий гул. Огни тоннеля размываются в длинные полосы. Те, кто обгоняет их, удаляются медленно, словно в сильнейшем магнитном поле — настолько огромная скорость у обоих грузовиков. Орион снова долго молчит, а потом тихо спрашивает:

— Помнишь Первородный Энергон в древних бассейнах? Как он выходил на поверхность на каждом перекрестке? Он был совсем другой, не лиловый…

— Нет. Я помню его только в запечатанном виде, в резервуарах. Иногда мне кажется, что его и не было вовсе, так быстро он исчез из употребления, а потом и вся информация о нем…

— Но ведь мы с тобой были активированы еще в Золотом Веке, ДО того как...

Голос Ориона задумчивый, словно он говорит сам с собой. И не просто рассуждает, а снова пытается вспомнить время, как айсберг отколотое от общей Истории тремястами орбициклами древней Катастрофы.

— Но я действительно не помню ни единого кванта, Орион, и сомневаюсь, что на всем Кибертроне остался хоть кто-то, кто...

Дион чувствует, как на мгновение Орион замыкается в себе, как его поле моментально становится жестче, плотнее, как оно вытягивается в стрелу, словно стремится достать напрасным усилием то, что скрылось для них за серой пеленой прошлого. Оба друга держат предельно разрешенную в Йаконе скорость, словно их молчание и их общее напряжение становятся единым и выражаются лишь в движении.

Убежать от этой иллюзии, вырваться, прочь, пробить в мироздании брешь, которая вырвет всех из плена сладкого мертвого сна... Быть может, он хочет именно этого? Почему из всех ныне активных, именно Орион страдает от потери девяноста пяти процентов единой памяти, случившейся во время Катастрофы.

— Орион, я прошу тебя...

Молчание.

— Орион!

Красно-синий грузовик нехотя сбавляет скорость.

— Ты прав, Дион, я сам ничего не помню, почти... Только какие-то мутные яркие пятна, покой, тепло и... солнце. Другое солнце, не такое, как сейчас. Словно сон в объятиях Создателей, в другой жизни, куда нам никогда не вернуться.

— Зачем гнаться по следам протекторов того, что навсегда уехало, Орион?

— Ты не понимаешь...

Некоторое время они едут молча. ТО время осталось в легендах. Но есть ЭТО время. Время без войны, без боли, без потерь. Юникрон повержен, их планета свободна. Они живы, что само по себя замечательно. Прошлое, в котором энергон, как небо на закате, был цвета расплавленного золота, и где пульсация каждой Искры ощущалась под собственной броней — это просто легенды, фантастика. Быть может, этого не было никогда и эти их обрывочные воспоминания, старая информация, осевшая в программах кибертронцев, просто следствие какой-нибудь вирусной эпидемии, поразившей их планету три сотни звездных циклов назад?

— Однажды Праймасу, которого никогда не существовало, приснился сон о том, чего никогда не существовало... Но ведь это не так!

— Перестань, Орион! Праймас, Юникрон... Какая разница, были ли они на самом деле или нет. Война давно закончилась. Нас ждет мирная жизнь, которую я постараюсь сделать как можно счастливее!

«Для тебя...» — добавляет Дион, не выпуская последней фразы в эфир.

— Я хочу кое-что тебе показать. Думаю, сегодня самое время. — Орион гонит от себя грустные мысли и говорит бодрым голосом. — Но сначала мы догоним этот закат!

— Закат? Но мои приборы навигации говорят, что солнце почти ушло за горизонт!

— Есть способ ненадолго вытащить его оттуда!

Приступы непонятной тоски, накатывающие на Ориона, коротки. Товарищи вновь соединяются на позитивной волне, вновь прикасаются друг к другу, сплетая силовые поля прямо во время движения. Они вспоминают, что активированы по общим меркам совсем недавно, азартны, любопытны и полны сил. Впереди еще целая ночь, а сейчас...

— Мы едем в Кристалл-Сити!

Орион вырывается вперед, перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд и виртуозно соперничая с легкими гоночными альтформами. Сферические системы колес позволяют сделать это практически под любым углом. Тоннель внезапно заканчивается и они по закругленным трекам взлетают прямо на отвесную стену здания! Нет, не здания — города, монолитной стеной выросшего над самыми высокими небоскребами Йакона.

***

Это Кристалл-Сити — бывшая резиденция Праймаса. Легенда. Загадка. Нерушимый символ Йакона, стоящий точно в его центре. Золотисто-белый кибертрониевый шпиль необычной формы устремлен в вечернее небо. Этот шпиль расщеплен на самом конце надвое. А на самой верхушке странная надстройка - две разделившиеся половинки Луны и шар между ними. Но сейчас лучи солнца отражаются в золотистом металле настолько ярко, что шпиль Кристалл-Сити больше похож лезвия двух плазменных клинков с факелом на навершии.

Быть может, самого Праймаса действительно никогда не существовало, но Кристалл-Сити, казалось, был всегда — город, по легенде, выращенный из цельного кристалла кибертрония. Строение высотой в несколько механомиль. Его стены — мерцающий монолит невероятной красоты, его основание — вертикальная шестидесятирядная дорога. Все шестьдесят рядов движутся в одном направлении — вверх. Те, кто едет вниз — мчатся с противоположной стороны, скатываясь со стен, как струи жидкости по отполированной поверхности.

Несмотря на огромную скорость движения, со стороны кажется, что транспортные альтформы, словно нелетающие механические инсектоиды, бессильно штурмуют подножие исполинской горы — настолько долго они ползут по блестящим гладким полосам металла. Но вот пройден первый уступ, а дальше - все выше и выше... за полоской зари, непостижимо быстро ускользающей вверх.

Дион понимает — сегодняшний закат будет особенным.

Сегодня они не успели выехать за внешний контур города, чтобы, оставив позади дугообразные башни-генераторы защитного поля, увидеть, как солнце красным диском погружается в дымку далеких пустошей у самой линии горизонта. Сегодня, по прихоти Ориона, они взлетят к звездам на скоростном лифте Кристалл-Сити и, возможно... успеют.

Город внизу растет, раскидывается все шире от края до края зари. Нижние этажи зданий уже погрузились в сумрак, но самые верхние еще окрашены в золото. Солнце пылает, разбиваясь на тысячи осколков в тысячах прозрачных кристаллических световодов, перетекает из иллюминатора в иллюминатор расплавленной массой. Солнце дразнит Диона, не менее сильно, чем его романтичного друга.

Центральная полоса трека выводит их точно на главную башню Кристалл-Сити. Они мчатся по вертикальному шоссе, преодолевая тяготение благодаря магнитному полю. Дорога настолько идеально прямая, что, несмотря на расстояние, в конце полосы виднеется свет, отраженный от металла стен и от шпиля.

— Мы находимся почти на магнитном полюсе, Дион. Если бы мы могли взлететь с самого острия шпиля, то пронзили бы условную точку схождения всех меридианов, — радостно сообщает Орион.

— Я миллион раз видел этот город, но никогда не раздумывал о месте, где он расположен, — отзывается Дион.

— Мне кажется, сейчас об этом никто не задумывается. А ведь когда-то, пока не нарушился космический порядок, солнце проходило ровно над этим острием. Каждый световой цикл, в наивысшей точке своей орбиты.

Они продолжают подниматься. Дион заворожено слушает, не в силах что-либо ответить. Это его вечная роль — внимать странным речам друга. И откуда Орион столько знает? Его рассказ гармонично сочетается с разворачивающейся внизу величественной панорамой.

— День и ночь тогда были равны. Когда над Йаконом начиналась ночь, в Каоне начинался день. Солнце освещало ТУ сторону точно так же, как и эту. Обе стороны планеты были равноценны, а обе ее столицы — прекрасны.

— А ночью?

— Ровно в полночь над этим шпилем проходил Биос, а с ТОЙ стороны — Дос.

Слова Ориона будят призраков из легенд. Дос — Черная Луна Юникрона. После войны ее стали называть именно так. Почему же Дос считается потерянной планетой? И что тогда представляют из себя нынешние спутники Кибертрона?

Ни одного ответа — ни в общей инфосети, ни в собственном процессоре. Только вопросы, над которыми простым механоидам из технического архива задумываться не по рангу. И стоит ли задумываться, когда сильнейший ветер напоминает о головокружительной высоте, на которую они забрались в стремлении догнать уходящее светило.

— О, Праймас, ты произносишь такие забытые названия! Но не случайно же все небесные тела двигались по таким законам?

— Я разберусь во всем, чего бы это мне не стоило! — твердо отвечает Орион. — За мной!

Красно-синий грузовик ныряет в тоннель, расположенный на стене небоскреба и мчится вверх по подъемным спиралям внутренних дорог. Не все транспортные магистрали этого города открыты для простых граждан. Кристалл-Сити — частью секретный научный центр, полностью принадлежит ученым и персоналу, обслуживающему информационные сети Йакона. Сегодня в здании-городе мало кибертронцев — свободный день. Многие покинули его, что бы отправится развлекаться в другие места.

Создается впечатление, что они с Дионом одни внутри просторных помещений. Они несутся вверх, отсчитывая этажи и форсируя обороты двигателей. Сияющая хромированными вставками громада кабины лифта бесшумно распахивает прозрачные двери. Оба друга трансформируются и почти вбегают в нее. Их корпуса разгорячены, сегменты приоткрыты, голубые линзы Диона и синие линзы Ориона полыхают азартом. Они смеются, переходя в звуковой диапазон. Пальцы обоих одновременно нажимают кнопку самого верхнего уровня. Серая ладонь Диона ложится поверх изящной темно-синей ладони Ориона.

Ускорение настолько сильно вжимает их в пол, что заставляет хрустнуть сервоприводы ног. Знаки на шкале этажности меняются с сумасшедшей скоростью. Триста, пятьсот... тысяча! Солнце взлетает над городом, ударяет по линзам, пляшет тысячей искр на блестящих деталях их корпусов. Солнце восходит снова, вопреки всем законам! Сначала друзья не могут удержаться от восторженного смеха, радуясь этому простому факту, а потом, не помня себя от возбуждения, Дион порывисто целует Ориона в губы, словно благодаря за подаренное чудо или стремясь защитить от вечной печали.

Поле Ориона моментально становится сильным и горячим, словно вырвавшийся на свободу фонтан лавы. Он страстно отвечает Диону, на мгновение прижав его к себе, но тут же обрывает поцелуй, жадно следя за подъемом.

Дион восторженно смотрит на своего товарища, которого держит в объятиях, но всех глубин мятежной Искры которого не в силах понять. Он любит его уже давно, с самой активации. С тех пор, как увидел глубокий синий свет этих линз и почувствовал, что за строгой внешностью таится неистовая и нежная страсть. Еще тогда он почувствовал в Орионе странную силу и странное тепло, способное растопить самый твердый лед сомнений и страха. Дион уверен — сам Орион не догадывается об этой силе, иначе зачем бы он стал печалиться и отчаянно гоняться за закатами, в минуты раздумий над судьбой Кибертрона.

И…. Праймас знает, какая судьба уготована им обоим!

Лифт прибывает на самый верхний этаж. Друзья нехотя разжимают объятия. Оба смеются над своей наивной игрой и страстью к романтике, которую ни за что бы не показали в обществе, а лишь друг другу. Любовь к жизни — их самая главная тайна. Нелогичная, наивная, дающая странное ощущение свободы.

— Быстрее, на самый верх!

— Еще выше?

— Да! Так будет лучше!

Теперь купол главной башни уже не кажется таким огромным, но все равно его размеры соперничают с размерами среднего городского здания. Солнце отражается от блестящего металла, слепит оптические датчики. Дион едва успевает взглянуть на огненно-золотую стрелу гигантского шпиля, а Орион уже тащит друга в узкий тоннель, где находится маленькая винтовая лестница. И снова наверх, только уже пешком, медленно, осторожно... Более крупный трансформер здесь бы не поместился. Но они могут это сделать, аккуратно ступая, выставив вперед одно плечо и ежесекундно задевая стены. Всякий раз, когда мелкие удары высекают искры, Орион загадочно улыбается и Дион понимает — его друг бывал здесь неоднократно и большинство царапин на стенах оставлено выступами именно его брони.

И вот наконец-то простор смотровой площадки!

При взгляде вниз Искра замирает от восторга. Город лежит внизу, блистая огнями, как невиданная драгоценность. На громадном расстоянии, куда не кинь взгляд, простирается линия горизонта. Сегодня, в холодный и ветреный день она выглядит необычайно четкой, словно кто-то провел вокруг себя острым лезвием, разделив пополам небо и землю. Орион неподвижно смотрит на солнце. На его серой лицевой пластине и в линзах отражаются его последние лучи. Дион в замешательстве — он не знает, на что ему больше хочется смотреть, на светило, медленно уходящее за горизонт, или на одухотворенное лицо друга. Поколебавшись астросекунду он выбирает последнее и жадно смотрит на изученную до мелочей лицевую пластину красно-синего трансформера, пытаясь угадать, о чем тот думает в это мгновение.

«Как бы я хотел догнать тебя, Орион» — невольно шепчет он.

Солнце садится. В немой и торжественной тишине совершается непостижимая кульминация всего вечера — краешек искусственной звезды, вспыхивает и исчезает ослепительной точкой за линией горизонта, унося за собой тайну вечного движения и, может быть, и самой жизни.

Дион подходит и обнимает друга сзади, аккуратно прижимаясь к его спине своим разгоряченным грудным отсеком. Если бы сейчас Орион обнажил Искру, Дион без колебаний сделал бы то же самое.

— Почему именно закаты? — тихо спрашивает он.

В разряженной атмосфере голос звучит глухо, почти неслышно за свистом ветра.

— Не знаю, — рассеянно отвечает Орион, — наверное, потому, что после рассвета всегда наступает световая фаза орбицикла — день: суетливый, шумный... А после заката...

Он оборачивается к товарищу настолько стремительно, что от ударов выступающих частей брони друг о друга на металлический пол летят желтые искры. Синие манипуляторы обхватывают Диона за шею и темно-серые губы шепчут в треугольный аудиосенсор на боковой панели зеленого шлема.

— После заката всегда наступает... ночь.

На этот раз он первый целует Диона, целует спокойно, никуда не торопясь и не ускользая. Игра закончилась. Им не нужно догонять друг друга. Диона охватывает дрожь. Орион никогда не бывает ТАК близок с ним, как сегодня. Между ними всегда неуловимая дистанция. Даже во время интерфейса. Но сейчас! Дион обнимает товарища за плечи дрожащими пальцами.

— Останемся здесь на всю теневую фазу! У тебя хватит заряда?

— Хватит. Но пока светло, я еще хочу кое-что тебе показать. Идем.

Орион берет Диона за манипулятор и решительно ведет выше, на самую вершину главной башни Кристалл-Сити, которая теперь выглядит пологим куполом со шпилем в центре. Угол наклона поверхности позволяет им не соскальзывать вниз, но на всякий случай друзья активируют магнитные подошвы. Что же на этот раз задумал его странный и непредсказуемый друг?

***

Сейчас они выше всех зданий в Йаконе. Они идут к шпилю, словно штурмуют вершину горы. Над ними лишь звезды и бескрайнее небо, город остался где-то там, похожий на миниатюрную модель.

— Смотри. Как ты думаешь, что это?

Им преграждает путь невысокий выступ, кольцом огибающий шпиль. Поначалу Дион думает, что это вентиляционная шахта. Что же еще? Он прекрасно видит в центре уступа расщелину маленького каньона, ведущую внутрь здания. Они перелезают через сооружение, как через барьер, облокачиваются и долго смотрят вниз, в темноту этого странного - длинного и узкого - колодца. Дион не выдерживает и включает осветительный прибор на плече. Шахта бесконечно глубокая, ее края ровные и гладкие.

— Ты чувствуешь там какое-либо движение воздуха? — спрашивает Орион

— Нет.

— Правильно. Потому что это не вент-шахта. Они круглые и открываются на боковых поверхностях башни. А если ты настроишь внутренний сканер...

Дион включает сканирование. На экране отображается та же, что и в оптике, гладкая стена, без единого ответвления. И так - по всей глубине, насколько хватает мощности.

— Видишь, ни малейших признаков воздухозаборников и искусственного энергооборудования.

— Тогда что это?

— Это канал, по которому раньше поднимался Первородный Энергон — питательная жила, проходящая в каждом кристалле.

— Что?!!!

Дион оборачивается к товарищу, синие линзы которого ярко горят в наступающих сумерках. Ох, и умный же этот Орион, но за ходом его мыслей просто невозможно уследить.

— Иных предположений у меня нет, Дион. Но одно я знаю точно — таких объектов немало на крышах зданий. Видишь стоки, — Орион указывает на небольшие выемки в стене, — ОН переливался через край и уходил... здесь непременно будут отверстия. Вот! — он показывает углубления в крыше, такие узкие, что его большая ладонь не может в них проникнуть — ОН уходил сюда, а дальше вниз, по тонким каналам, проникая повсюду, в каждую стену, каждое перекрытие. Прямо из центра планеты сюда, на огромную высоту и снова вниз, разветвляясь так же, как магистрали в наших корпусах. Я видел подобные сооружения на крышах всех зданий, на которые смог подняться. Здесь нет секрета, но почему-то никто не интересуется таким элементарным фактом. Если ты активируешь через сеть доступ к проектной документации древних зданий — сам увидишь, что в ней присутствует официальный, но непонятный термин — «каналы». А в Йаконе почти все здания — древние. Наш город не знал разрушений.

Орион возбужден. Впервые он так явно делится с другом своими мыслями и тревогами. Дион отчаянно хочет ему помочь. Вот только бы знать, как...

— Ты спрашивал у кого-нибудь об этом?

— Нет. У меня стойкое ощущение, что в нашей системе лишние вопросы последнее время не приветствуются. Впрочем, как и лишние знания.

— Но ведь мы непростительно мало знаем о родной планете!

— Ты точно подметил, — непростительно мало. Многие вещи мы действительно забыли. Но многие, как мне кажется — стали скрывать от населения намеренно. Я скрупулезно проверяю архивы. С каждым циклом все больше и больше информации исчезает из общего доступа. Какую-то часть я заархивировал в собственный инфоблок еще много циклов назад, но что-то упустил безвозвратно.

— Ты закачивал в служебный блок личную информацию? А как же проверки?

— Я изобрел новый шифр. Никто не сможет его взломать и достать из меня то, что я не позволю.

— Но зачем правительству нужно что-то скрывать от нас?

Орион хмуро оглядывается по сторонам и тихо произносит:

— Обществом, находящимся в неведении, легче всего управлять, Дион. После Катастрофы многие знания были утеряны. А кроме знаний — идеалы, мораль и многое другое. Очень удобно, мотивируя все древней катастрофой, принять более удобные нравственные принципы или... форму правления.

— Тише! Ты говоришь запрещенные вещи!

— Я знаю. Но в звуковом диапазоне нас не подслушают, вряд ли они додумались вмонтировать звуковые сканеры на такой высоте. Последнее время я не очень-то доверяю действиям Сената. Это жесткое разделение всех на знаки и касты и слишком явное использование технологий враждебной планеты, победу над которой мы сегодня с тобой так успешно празднуем. А что, если через сотню астроциклов нас преподнесут ИМ в качестве подарка. Без всяких войн, без всяких катаклизмов, за кубик искусственного энергона. Все наше общество, одурманенное, разделенное и привыкшее к подчинению. Армию идеальных бессмертных рабов, не боящихся ни жары, ни холода, ни радиации…

— Орион!!!

Дион в шоке от слов своего друга. Ему становится страшно. Орион успокаивающие кладет манипулятор ему на плечо и быстро договаривает сбивчивым шепотом прямо в аудиосенсор:

— Я уверен — в секретных архивах Сената много материалов о прежних временах. То, чем мы могли бы и сейчас пользоваться. То, что могло бы научить нас многому. Праймас один ведает, как бы мне хотелось добраться до всего этого!

Лицевая пластина Ориона становится серьезной и даже жесткой — это совершенно новое выражение, которого Дион никогда не видел прежде. Его друг, с которым плечом к плечу отмотано триста астроциклов активности, оказывается, может быть другим. Орион, всегда кажущийся наивным и вызывающий у Диона острое желание его защищать, вовсе не так уж и слаб и совсем не наивен. А что если за всей мечтательностью и романтизмом стройного красно-синего архивариуса таится нечто большее - например, желание изменить этот мир...

Дион мысленно ругает себя за собственное легкомыслие. Увлекшись внешностью Ориона, он не особо задумывался над внутренними качествами своего друга. Влюбленность размывала четкость образа, мешая заглянуть глубже.

«Я как всегда не догоняю тебя, Орион, но я с тобой — что бы ты не задумал!» — решает Дион и, пытаясь подавить внутреннее смятение, прижимается к спине своего товарища, который по-прежнему печально смотрит на город и обнимает его за пояс.

В городе начинается ночная феерия. Сотни прожекторов направляют свои лучи в небо. Над крышами зданий скользят разноцветные пятна, на которых высвечиваются лазерные иероглифы. Пятна складываются в ленты, лазер бежит по ним, рисуя витиеватые узоры древней кибертронской письменности.

«Победа! Победа! Юникрон повержен! Армии Квинтессы разбиты!»

Во взгляде Ориона сквозит печаль. Он накрывает своими ладонями ладони друга.

— Я опять порчу тебе настроение, Дион?

— Не портишь. Мне в любом случае хорошо с тобой.

— Даже если не стану восхищаться этими глупыми огнями?

— Даже если и не станешь.

— И буду оскорблять их красоту, говоря, что все эти пафосные столичные здания похожи на дезактивов, увешанных предпохоронной иллюминацией?

— Это твое право. Тем более, если ты знаешь...

— А ведь я знаю, Дион! Знаю!

Орион сжимает манипуляторы друга и продолжает говорить:

— Раньше все наши дома были живые и теплые. Они умели чувствовать, восстанавливать повреждения, трансформироваться. Дороги могли разворачиваться, сворачиваться, менять направление. Вся планета была единым организмом. Каждый город, каждое шоссе имели четкую связь с ядром планеты. Этого пронзительного холода не было и в помине. А атмосфера была чистая и прозрачная. А что мы имеем сейчас? Полный крах, Дион. Все наше благополучие — это только иллюзия. Йакон вовсе не центр Вселенной — он больше похож на последнее пристанище обреченных. Я уже не говорю про высокую политику и акт недоверия бывшим военным, которых стали называть этим странным термином — десептиконы. Все что сейчас происходит на Кибертроне, кажется мне неправильным, Дион. Все! Даже изобретенный на войне ионизированный энергон, от которого приятно дурманится процессор. Даже названия спутников. Почему даже официально используются эти нелепые шаблоны — Лунная База-1 и Лунная База-2. А этот шпиль …

Он задирает голову вверх и Дион смотрит вместе с ним, разогнув шейный сегменты до предела. Шпиль со странным набалдашником теряется в невообразимой высоте, по краю его двух лучей-лезвий уже зажглись ночные огни.

— Ты слышал о древних Космических Мостах?

— Только, как об очередном исчезнувшем чуде Золотого Века.

— Но эти Мосты действительно были. Непохожие на наши примитивные телепорты, потребляющие массу энергии. Нет! У нас были два настоящих гигантских Космических Моста на полюсах Кибертрона, соединенных с Лунами и могущими пронзать Галактику в любом направлении. Мне кажется этот шпиль — одна из частей Йаконского Моста, все остальное скрыто в главной башне. За всем этим стоит какая-то очень запутанная история…

— Многие специалисты дешифровщики с нашей специализацией работают на секретных объектах научного центра Кристалл-Сити. Может тебе…

Орион прерывает друга, приложив палец к его губам, а затем оборачивается и придвигает свою лицевую пластину к пластине Диона настолько близко, что при разговоре задевает губами губы товарища.

— У меня есть еще один секрет. Никому я бы не мог доверить его, кроме тебя.

— Говори.

— Я послал ЕМУ запрос, где указал свои характеристики, род занятий, убеждения и собственные, кратко изложенные выводы насчет дальнейшего развития нашей цивилизации.

— Кому?

— Альфа Триону — последнему Изначальному — главе научного центра Кристалл-Сити.

— Не могу поверить, Орион, ты отправил сообщение самому Альфа Триону!!!

— Да, а что в этом такого? Он единственный из всего Сената кажется мне заслуживающим доверия. Наверное потому, что в свое время отказался от титула Прайма и выступал против разделения нашего общества на знаки.

— Припоминаю, — ответил Дион.

— Я написал ему, что в свободное от службы время разрабатываю тему. Одну очень важную тему, касающуюся будущего всего Кибертрона. Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе о ней. Нет ничего зазорного в изучении тайн Вселенной, но я постарался сделать все, чтобы мое послание не прочел никто, кроме НЕГО. И ты представляешь! ОН ответил! Изначальный ответил мне — простому кибертронцу! Он назначил встречу. Через семь орбициклов он примет меня здесь в Кристалл-Сити. В своем кабинете, Дион. Я так взволнован!

— Ты самый непостижимый из всех трансформеров, Орион Пакс — восхищенно шепчет Дион, и от переполняющих его чувств целует товарища в круглый аудиодатчик на боковой панели синего шлема — я догадывался, что ты упрямый, но что бы настолько! Не побояться спецслужб и самого Изначального. Но прислушается ли он к твоим выводам?

Орион тихо смеется. Его печаль постепенно отступает. Прочь сомнения! У них есть надежда. Великий Изначальный обязательно выслушает его и поможет разрешить все вопросы. Письмо определенно заинтересовало его. Ведь он ответил настолько быстро, словно ждал чего-либо подобного и даже попросил сохранить информацию о личной просьбе в тайне, словно сам избегал огласки. Через несколько дней он сам пришлет официальный вызов через администрацию архива. Орион убежден, что все это неспроста.

Что-то должно измениться... Что?

Голова Ориона слегка откидывается назад, соприкасаясь со шлемом товарища. Они стоят на самой вершине и печально смотрят вниз. В потемневшем небе, куда не кинь взгляд, горят первые звезды. Огни наверху, огни внизу и они вдвоем, затерянные где-то посередине, словно зависшие между мирами, вне времени и пространства.

— Что бы ни случилось, Орион, я буду рядом, — тихо говорит Дион, — мы активированы в один день, и всегда были вместе. Если нам суждено будет однажды уйти в Колодец Всех Искр, я бы хотел уйти туда в один день с тобой.

— Глупости. Мы будем жить вечно и разгадаем все тайны этой планеты.

Дион молчит, лишь только тиски его объятий становятся сильнее. Здесь невообразимо холодно, на этой высоте. Даже смазка в сочленениях становится вязкой, и оба трансформера включают резервный обогрев внутренних систем. Им не хочется спускаться вниз, присоединятся к празднику, шутить, танцевать или снова носится по улицам. Они стоят и слушают ветер. Ночь прячет их от всех, ночь выступает их тайным союзником. А город остается внизу — неутомимый, суетливый, движущийся... и его искусственные огни все так же продолжают спорить с темнотой.


End file.
